Turters Soup
by Butterfly Obi
Summary: Morag just wanted a bath, but the neglect of a small turtle makes it a little hard.


Notes: Turters is adorable, I don't think there's any doubt there! I can't imagine Morag would like him, or at least openly admit that he is cute. This was originally set in a Mor Ardain hot spring, but I like where it ended up.

* * *

Traveling, and adventuring, often meant camping, bathing in streams, taking night watch, and eating rations or what one could catch. Even the most hardened adventurer, however, would gladly take a rest in an inn if given the chance, and the gold to spare. Everyone slept better in the inn, without having to sleepily keep an eye out for Bunnits, or something much worse, to enter their camp.

A hot meal and long soak in a tub were considered bonuses.

After enjoying a freshly made meal with her companions, Morag excused herself and left to go to her room. It was nice to feel safe, but she was not looking to make small talk until they all slipped to their rooms as they began to yawn. In the room she would be sharing with Brighid, Pyra, Pandoria, Poppi, and Nia, there was a large bathroom with a deep tub. Once she saw it, she knew she wanted a long, hot, enjoyable soak.

She entered the bathroom and shut the door. She was accustomed to hot baths, and it would take the ache from her sore muscles. She turned on the hot water, and slightly turned the cold tap so it would not be scalding. As the tub filled, she removed her hat and placed it on a small table near the sink. Her hair was freed from its tight bun. She ran her fingers through it a few times after shaking it. She then removed her boots and placed them under the table. Her gloves were removed as well and placed by her hat.

She ran a bare hand through the water to test it. To her, it was perfect. She just needed the tub to hurry up and fill.

Her jacket went next, with a little regret. Despite the heat coming from the bath, the room was a little chilly. It was folded and placed on the table. Her pants went on top. She stood in the bathroom, her arms wrapped around her, trying to will the bath to fill faster. Her undergarments would be the very last thing to go, right before she went into the water.

When the tub was finally to a level Morag was satisfied with, she removed the rest of her clothing, put it away safely, and stepped into the tub. Just standing in a bath tub, safely tucked within four walls, was wonderful; the warmth of the water made it even better. She would never complain, nor show it if she could help it, but bathing in lukewarm, or even cold, streams, springs, and ponds was far from enjoyable.

With a contented sigh, Morag sank into the water, dunking her head underneath for a moment to soak her hair as well. She emerged from the water with a faint gasp, then leaned back against the wall of the tub with a content sigh. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water soothe her every ache.

As she relaxed, she was faintly aware of the door to the room opening. The soft voices she heard belonged to Brighid and Nia. It sounded like Nia was about to call it a night. Morag could not blame her. If it was not the idea of a warm bath calling her, she would have hit the soft mattress after their evening meal.

Something brushed against her arm. She was not concerned as she thought it must be her hair playing tricks on her. It was wet and heavy. What else could be in the room with her?

When she felt another gentle nudge against her arm, she opened one eye slightly. There was something green on her hair, bumping into her arm. She opened both eyes, then let out a startled, annoyed cry as the small turtle nearly tumbled into the hot bath. With a loud splash, she moved quickly, cupping the small reptile in her hands before it could hit the water.

Outside, the bedroom went silent. Then she heard a gentle voice ask, "Lady Morag, is everything all right?" Brighid's voice was concerned.

Nia's was more playful as she asked, "Nobody's in there attacking ya, are they?"

Turters sat on his back, a sad sight as his little feet kicked feebly against her fingers in an effort to flip over.

Morag's eyes narrowed as she let out a sigh. With reluctance, she left the water. Brighid again called for her, but Morag did not answer. For a brief moment, she flipped her hat over, shoved the turtle inside, and snatched up a towel. She wrapped it around herself, made sure it was tight and not going to slip, then freed Turters from the safety of her hat. She clutched him to her chest with one hand and shoved the bathroom door open with the other.

Nia was nearly hit by the door - Morag made a mental note to apologize later - and let out a hiss as she jumped out of the way. Brighid began to speak but she quickly shut her mouth. Morag was a woman on a mission, and that mission involved a small turtle.

Had Pandoria been in the room with Nia and Brighid, Morag would have chewed her out. She left the room, not aware of the looks exchanged between Brighid and Nia. Brighid shook her head, but Nia shot up and followed Morag to the door. She peered out into the hall just as Zeke and Pandoria cut the corner. "This is going to be good," she announced to Brighid.

 _"Zeke!"_ Morag stomped towards Driver and Blade, the turtle still clutched tightly against her towel. "Why would you bring an animal with you if you cannot even keep your eye on it? You are the most irresponsible person I've ever seen!"

Pandoria had the grace to look ashamed, but Zeke just stared, open mouthed, as Morag railed on him.

"I'm surprised you are able to care for _yourself,_ though I suppose Pandoria could be the reason you're still standing here, breathing! Do you have any idea where your turtle was?"

"He was supposed to be in our room. It's my night to keep him," Pandoria told her. She reached for Turters, but Morag did not move him. Were Morag not so angry, Pandoria would have laughed. Turters must have been afraid of her shouting. He had retreated inside his shell.

"He was in our bathroom. I barely caught him before he fell into my bath. He could have _died._ Yet you have nothing to say for yourself!"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want him to become Turters Soup!" Pandoria cried. She reached again for their beloved pet. This time Morag let him go, albeit reluctantly.

With her arms free, Morag crossed them over her chest and glowered at Zeke. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Nia has said he's wandered into her bed. You claim he's your mascot, yet he is allowed to wander freely. I'm truly astonished he had not been lost, stepped on, or squashed by now. I suppose his luck must be better than _yours._ If anything else happens to him again, I _will_ be confiscating your turtle."

Morag turned and stomped back to the room. Nia snickered and stage whispered for Zeke to hear her, "Nice going, Shellhead," before she ducked her head back into the room.

"Maybe he should sleep with you tonight, Princey. I don't know if it'll be smart for Morag to see him right now." When Zeke did not answer Pandoria, she turned to him and sighed. He looked as though he had been clubbed over the head. "My Prince?" Pandoria waved a hand in front of his face.

Zeke blinked a few times and shook his head to collect himself. "You saw that too, right?"

"Um..."

"That _was_ Morag, was it not?"

Pandoria groaned and gave Zeke a shove. Not only would Morag be displeased with them both, she would be furious that Zeke had not even listened to her. She would take Turters that night after all. Maybe Morag would not see him. "Good night, my prince!" Pandoria called as she carried Turters to the room and shut the door behind her.


End file.
